This invention relates to processors and more particularly to multi-core processors.
Typically computer systems employ processors. One type of processor is a multicore processor. A multicore processor typically includes plural processor cores on a common chip (e.g., integrated circuit or substrate). Systems comprised of multiple integrated circuits (ICs) typically use printed circuit boards or wire bonding to connect the integrated circuits. Connections that employ printed circuit boards or wire bonding are limited in their minimum pitch (center to center spacing between conductors) that constrains the number of input/output (I/O) connections that can be made to an IC of a given size.